papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria HD
Papa's Hot Doggeria HD is the eighth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on September 14, 2017. Previews * 09/14/2017: Sneak Peek: High Definition Hot Dogs! 2 * 09/20/2017: Sneak Peek: The Grill Station 3 * 09/26/2017: Sneak Peek: Hot Dogs and Hockey! 4 * 10/03/2017: Sneak Peek: The Build Station 5 * 10/10/2017: '''Sneak Peek: Holiday Toppings! 6 * '''10/17/2017: Sneak Peek: The Pop Station 7 * 11/01/2017: Sneak Peek: Moe! 8 * 11/13/2017: Sneak Peek: Launching Next Week! 9 * 11/20/2017: Papa's Hot Doggeria HD is released! 10 * Customers * Duke Gotcha (Tutorial) * Wendy (After Tutorial) * Olga (Random) * Wally (Random) * James (Random) * Mandi (Random) * Maggie (Time) * Hacky Zak (Time) * Mitch (Time) * Franco (Time) * Vincent (Time) * Nevada (Time) * Matt (Time) * Zoe (Time) * Steven (Time) * Janana (Time) * Trishna (Time) * Tony (Time) * Cooper (Time) * Johnny (Time) * Emmlette (Time) * Hank (Time) * Sue (Time) * Ivy (Time) * Akari (Time) * Austin (Time) * Doan (Time) * Hope (Time) * Lisa (Time) * Elle (Time) * Sarge Fan (Time) * Captain Cori (Time) * Rudy (Time) * Prudence (Time) * Hugo (Time) * Mary (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Kingsley (Time) * Perri (Time) * Scooter (Rank 2) * Greg (Rank 3) * Little Edoardo (Rank 4) * Shannon (Rank 5) * Tohru (Rank 6) * Koilee (Rank 7) * Gremmie (Rank 8) * Joy (Rank 9) * Radlynn (Rank 10) * Utah (Rank 11) * Chuck (Rank 12) * Alberto (Rank 13) * Connor (Rank 14) * Kahuna (Rank 15) * Marty (Rank 16) * Indigo (Rank 17) * Rico (Rank 18) * Boomer (Rank 19) * Nick (Rank 20) * Iggy (Rank 21) * Professor Fitz (Rank 22) * Chester (Rank 23) * Olivia (Rank 24) * Deano (Rank 25) * Rita (Rank 26) * Skyler (Rank 27) * Brody (Rank 28) * Cameo (Rank 29) * Clair (Rank 30) * Allan (Rank 31) * Foodini (Rank 32) * Robby (Rank 33) * Willow (Rank 34) * Rhonda (Rank 35) * Sienna (Rank 36) * Ember (Rank 37) * Yui (Rank 38) * Timm (Rank 39) * Big Pauly (Rank 40) * Santa (Rank 41) * Bruna Romano (Rank 42) * Moe (Rank 43) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 44) * Cecilia (Rank 45) * Xolo (Rank 46) * Crystal (Rank 47) * Sasha (Rank 48) * Edna (Rank 49) * Yippy (Rank 50) * Scarlett (Rank 51) * Kayla (Rank 52) * Roy (Rank 53) * Cherissa (Rank 54) * Carlo Romano (Rank 55) * Georgito (Rank 56) * Julep (Rank 57) * Gino Romano (Rank 58) * Clover (Rank 59) * Ripley (Rank 60) * Cletus (Rank 61) * Penny (Rank 62) * Wylan B (Rank 63) * Mindy (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) * Closers ** Jojo (Sunday) ** Bertha (Monday) ** LePete (Tuesday) ** Whiff (Wednesday) ** Quinn (Thursday) ** Kenji (Friday) ** Xandra (Saturday) Locals ** Moe ** Indigo Mini-Games ** Home Run Derby (Sunday) ** Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) ** Mitch's Mess (Tuesday) ** Strike Out! (Wednesday) ** Soda Shot (Thursday) ** Hallway Hunt (Friday) ** Fashion Flambé (Saturday) Ingredients Sausages ** Hot Dog (Start) ** Italian Sausage (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Little Edoardo) ** Kielbasa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) Buns ** Regular Bun (Start) ** Chicago Bun (Unlocked on Day 2 with Pinch Hitwell) Toppings ** Cheese (Start) ** Chili (Start) ** Relish (Start) ** Onions (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Scooter) ** Tomato (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Greg) ** Sport Pepper (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Koilee) ** Salsa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) ** Pineapple Relish (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) ** Sauerkraut (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) ** Jalapeños Sauces ** Ketchup (Start) ** Mustard (Start) ** Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Shannon) ** Mayo (Unlocked on ???) Sodas ** Fizzo (Start) ** Diet Fizzo (Start) ** Lemon Mist (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Popcorn ** Buttered Popcorn (Start) ** Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) ** Kettle Corn Holidays ** Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) (Favored by Tohru, Maggie, Olga, Hacky Zak, Koilee, Mitch, Gremmie, Joy, and Radlynn) ** Summer Luau (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11) (Favored by Utah, Franco, Vincent, Chuck, Akari, Nevada, Alberto, ) ** Starlight BBQ (Unlocked with on Rank 16) (Favored by Scooter, Indigo, Matt, Steven, Zoe, ) ** Comet Con (Unlocked with on Rank 21) (Favored by Wally, Janana, Tony) ** Sugarplex Film Fest (Unlocked with on Rank 26) (Favored by Cooper) ** Halloween (Unlocked with on Rank 31) (Favored by , ) ** Thanksgiving (Unlocked with on Rank 36) (Favored by James, ) ** Christmas (Unlocked with on Rank 41) (Favored by Little Edoardo, ) ** New Year (Unlocked with on Rank 46) (Favored by Duke Gotcha, ) ** Valentine's Day (Unlocked with on Rank 51) (Favored by Greg, Mandi, ) ** St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked with on Rank 56) (Favored by Shannon, Wendy, ) ** Easter (Unlocked with on Rank 61) (Favored by Pinch Hitwell, ) Holiday Ingredients Holiday items include a bun, drink, sauce, popcorn and topping. Cherry Blossom Festival ** Melon Pan Bun (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Tohru) ** Sakura Spritz (Unlocked on Rank 7 with Koilee) ** Wasabi Mayo (Unlocked on Rank 8 with Gremmie) ** Yomogi Popcorn (Unlocked on Rank 9 with Joy) ** Radish Sprouts (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Radlynn) Summer Luau ** Hawaiian Bun (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Utah) ** Poppin' Coolada (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Chuck) ** Calypso Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Alberto) ** Tropical Charms Popcorn (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Connor) ** Poke (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Kahuna) Starlight BBQ ** Smoked Cheddar Bun (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Marty) ** Starlight Sparkler (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Indigo) ** Lone Star Pit Sauce ** Jubilee Popcorn ** Pulled Pork Comet Con ** Lunar Loaf Bun ** Hyper Green ** Space Ration ZX85 ** Pluto Puffs ** Pulsar Pesto Sugarplex Film Fest ** Hollywood Bun ** Fizzo Gold ** Blockbuster Butter ** Raisin Duds Popcorn ** Boston Beanies Halloween Thanksgiving Christmas New Year Valentine's Day St. Paddy's Day Easter Game Features * Hands-on hot dog shop in the Papa Louie universe * Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets * Multi-task between grilling, topping, drinks and popcorn * Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes * 90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks * 12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients * Create a Custom chef and server! * Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers * Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips * 111 customers to serve with unique orders * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Over 100 ingredients to unlock * 7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Trivia * Flipline Studios confirmed that the winner of KCP2017, Amy, doesn't appear in PHDHD or To Go! * This will be the fourth mobile game and third HD game released in 2017. Category:Games Category:Gameria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2017 Games Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games